Esto definitivamente no es normal
by SamanthaWalls
Summary: Aladdin es un universitario normal hasta que se despierta un día y ve a un hombre desnudo y que dice ser hijo de Zeus en su cama. Hercules/Aladdin LEMON
1. Chapter 1

Primer capitulo

Aladdin miraba distraído a su novia en medio de la clase, esta se giró de repente y le sonrió con su hermosa sonrisa. Habían empezado a salir hace un mes, pero a él le parecía poco tiempo, todavía no sabía como una chica como ella se había fijado en él. Embobado, Aladdin no se enteraba de las instrucciones de su profesor:

- Y recordar que mañana vendrán todos los estudiantes de intercambio, tenemos que dejar buena impresión en ellos… ¿ME ESCUCHAIS? – miró a sus estudiantes y susurrando algo como "no claro que no" el profesor abandonó la clase.

Jasmine se acercó a él rápidamente le cogió de la mano para que Aladdin le acompañara a casa, y en el camino fueron hablando.

- Todavía no se por qué razón tu saldrías conmigo- realmente que no tenía ni idea, el solo era otro más en la clase y sin embargo Jasmine era una chica muy… Bueno muy en todo.

- Sigues preguntándote lo mismo de siempre, ya te he dicho que no sé por qué, simplemente sucedió

- ¿Sucedió el que? – Y al preguntarlo sonrió pícaramente – quizá te enamo…

- ¡Vaya! Si ya hemos llegado a mi casa – dijo Jasmine antes de que se pusiera más roja.

En el momento de despedirse se dieron un tierno beso. Y aunque separados los dos siguieron pensando en el otro y no hicieron muy bien el trabajo que le había mandado hoy el profesor (bueno Aladdin no sabía ni que había que hacerlo…)

Así que nuestro morenito se fue a dormir, aunque antes tuvo tiempo de pensar sobre su noviecita y que no la soltaría por nada del mundo, claro, que nunca se puede saber que va a pasar exactamente en el futuro.

La luz que se filtraba por la ventana despertó a Aladdin de su profundo sueño, como era de esperar abrió los ojos y en la primera persona que pensó fue en la hermosa cara de… ¡UN HOMBRE! ¡EN MI CAMA! Además se fijó en que no había tirantes a la vista, lentamente levantó la sabana… ¡Y DESNUDO!

Esto era demasiado para él, se levantó y se fue a su cuarto baño para echarse agua en la cara, pero creyó que necesitaba más y se echó una jarra de agua encima.

···

Filoncetes le había dicho a Hercules que al día siguiente por fin iba a empezar a ser un héroe, empezarían en una ciudad llena de desastres. Así por lo menos sería útil fuera bueno o no (dando ánimos como siempre…)

Hercules estaba tan excitado que se fue antes a dormir… Pero desde luego que no esperaba, por haber sido buen niño e irse antes a la cama, despertar viendo a un hombre impresionante con gotas recorriendo todo su cuerpo.

- Buenos días… - dijo y como un acto reflejo Hercules sonrió de la manera más provocativa que conocía.

- Creo que necesito más agua y más fría para despertarme- le respondió el otro. Qué raro era ese hombre, entrando en su habita…

- ¡Un momento!, ¿Dónde estoy?- solo había una razón por la que él no estaría en su habitación…- ¿Me has secuestrado? ¡Zeus no te lo perdonará!

- ¡Hey! Que eres tu el que ha aparecido de la nada… Además, que es esa forma de intimidarme, si ese dios siquiera haya existido será tan viejo que yo le ganaría

- JAJAJAJA, tu… vencer a mi padre JAJAJA. Ahora sí que lo habrás hecho enfadar…

···

¿El extraño hombre desnudo en su cama le acababa de decir que era hijo de Zeus? Aladdin se pasó la mano por el pelo, ya sabía lo que había pasado, ese era un loco que se había escapado del psiquiátrico más cercano. Lo mejor sería seguirle el juego.

- ¡Oh dios mío! El hijo de Zeus ni más ni menos. Si lo hubiera sabido no te habría secuestrado mi… ¿Divinidad?, ahora mismo llamo a alguien para que te lleve al sitio del que te secuestré.

- Te aseguro que igualmente habrá consecuencias. No puedes secuestrar a la gente… Y desnudarla por lo que veo… ¿No habrás hecho nada? (en susurros: tampoco me importaría…)

Aladdin hizo caso omiso a lo que le decía y se dirigió a su teléfono y de la guía sacó el número del psiquiátrico. Marcó lo más rápido que pudo, no quería que se levantara el loco y oyera la llamada.

- Centro psiquiátrico Agrabag dígame - le recibió una voz cansada.

- Sí, perdone, hoy me he levantado y… - era realmente duro decirlo en voz alta…- Había un hombre loco en mi ca…sa.

- No tenemos noticias de fugitivos… No será que ayer bebió y fue usted el que le llevó a su casa.

-¡NO! No, claro que no.

-Pues lo siento, pero no pertenece a este establecimiento.- ¿y qué me importa a mí eso? ¡Solo me lo quiero quitar de encima! Pero la señora no parecía muy a la labor de ayudarle. Y como para darle la razón le dijo:

- Que tenga buenos días, adiós piip..piip..piip.

Aladin colgó el teléfono con rabia, tenía un hombre loco en su casa y sus padres estaban de viaje y no lo podían ayudar. Resignado fue a la cocina con el pensamiento de tomarse un café y aclararlo todo después.

···

Por su parte, Hercules se sentía ofendido. ¿Cómo un mortal normal había conseguido secuestrarle sin que se diera cuenta? Algo de todo eso no cuadraba. Así que se levantó y se propuso ir detrás de él, pero se dio cuenta que estaba desnudo, y su ropa no estaba por ninguna parte. "Tendré que coger algo de él" pensó nuestro héroe. El problema fue que no sabía poner los botones de la camiseta, y como no había otra solución la dejó abierta.

Estaba saliendo por el cuarto cuando empezó a escuchar una conversación. Era el hombre hablando con… Hercules miró a su alrededor y no vio a nadie, lo pensó por un momento, ya sabía lo que había pasado, ese lo había secuestrado porque estaba loco. Y en ese momento Hercules oyó al otro decirse a sí mismo "Había un hombre loco en mi ca…sa". Hercules se sorprendió, ¿Ahora él era el loco? Pobrecito, por ahora actuaría como si nada, luego le preguntaría que hacer a Filoncetes. Así que fue directo al sitio por el que se iba el hombre secuestrador.

···

Aladdin le había sentado perfectamente el café, el siempre había sido optimista y esta no iba a ser la excepción, tranquilamente solucionaría todo. Claro, que al darse la vuelta y ver apoyado en la puerta a su no-invitado con solo una camiseta abierta y que además le quedaba pequeña, cambió su idea sobre lo de estar tranquilo.

Hercules había estado mirando cómo su guapísimo nuevo amigo jugaba con unos trastos raros. Al moverse se marcaban los músculos de la espalda entre los cuales todavía caían gotas de agua, a Hercules se le estaba haciendo la boca agua con solo mirarle. De repente, este se dio la vuelta y le miró a sus ojos, eran realmente grandes, todas sus facciones le encantaban, pero los pectorales que veía le volvían loco. Sin darse si quiera cuenta se acercó poco a poco a él, el deseo iba creciendo y podía ver lo mismo en los ojos de aquel chico. Con la mano le acarició la mejilla, su tacto y cercanía le estaban haciendo ponerse duro. Tenía que saber cómo se llamaba

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – su voz fue un tanto ronca al hablar.

- ¿Yo? Emm.. Al..Aladdin – y este se puso aún más rojo de lo que estaba.

- Mmm… exótico… Yo soy Hercules

De repente Aladdin se separó de él.

···

¿En qué se supone que estaba pensando acercándose así a un loco? Desde luego que esa no era la mejor mañana para Aladdin. Claro, cómo se va a llamar el hijo de Zeus. Entonces Aladdin fijó su mirada en el reloj.

- ¡Mierda! Ya no llego a la primera hora. Oye tú, Hercules ven aquí. – Aladdin condujo a "Hercules" a la habitación de su padre y cogió la primera camisa y pantalón que encontró y se lo tiró al loco. Después se fue a su cuarto y se preparó el mismo. Pero al salir encontró a "Hércules" con los pantalones en la cabeza y la camiseta sin abrochar.

- ¿Es que no sabes vestirte a ti mismo?- Parece que ese hombre daba problemas con todo.

- No es mi culpa, tus ropajes son raros. ¿No tienes una túnica por ahí?

Aladdin puso los ojos en blanco y se dirigió a vestir al extraño hombre. Pero en el momento que puso la mano en el primer botón se arrepintió. Estaban DEMASIADO cerca, podía notar su aliento en la nuca, la verdad es que se despistó tanto con este detalle que puso mal los botones y tuvo que empezar otra vez.

Y en la segunda vez se dio cuenta que debería haber empezado por los pantalones. Además, que su miembro estuviera completamente duro le daba más información de la que quería. Le miró a la cara y eso si que no lo debería haber hecho, tenía la cara más sensual que hubiera visto en su vida. Terminó de ponerle la camiseta, no sin antes fijarse en su asombroso cuerpo… Rápidamente Aladdin explico este pensamiento con la envidia, ya le gustaría estar así a él.

Pero después vino la parte difícil. Los pantalones. Para ponérselos tuvo que tocar todas sus piernas de arriba abajo, y al llegar arriba no parecía que ello le disgustará a "Hercules".

- Bueno pues ya está, ahora me voy… – pero se dio cuenta que Hercules le miraba con cara de que se divertía (la cual incluía unos ojos llenos de hambre) hacía una parte de él más abajo que su ombligo- a mi cuarto, ahora mismo salgo – Y en favor de Aladdin hay que decir que intentó pensar en Jasmine.

Salió completamente rojo de su cuarto y le dijo a Hercules mientras le conducía a la salida:

- Yo me voy a mis clases, no te pienso dejar solo en mi casa, así que te quedas aquí fuera y a la próxima persona que pase te presentas y le preguntas adónde tienes que ir. ¿Comprendido?

- Pero… ¿Sabrán donde tengo que ir?- Preguntó confuso Hercules

- ¡Claro! ¡Eres el hijo de Zeus! Bueno, yo me voy, adiós.

- Vaya no sabía que fuera tan famoso…

Y Hercules pensaba hacer lo que le había dicho Aladdin, pero recordó que estaba completamente loco. "Vaya, casi me hace olvidarlo cuando me ha puesto el pantalón" pensó Hercules "será mejor que lo siga para que no haga nada más disparatado."

Así Aladdin se dirigía al colegio completamente confuso y sin saber cómo mirar a la cara a Jasmine y por su parte Hercules hacía lo que mejor se le daba, ser héroe, y se dispuso a seguir a un loco (muy pero que muy sexy).


	2. Chapter 2

Segundo capitulo

Al entrar en su clase Aladdin tuvo suerte y ya había empezado la segunda hora así que Jasmine no tendría oportunidad de hablarle.

Cómo era posible que en una hora Hercules hubiera conseguido perturbarle tanto, bueno quizás ese cuerpo tan… Los colores se le subieron a la cara, e intentó prestar atención a la clase para no pensar en otras cosas. Además nunca vería otra vez a Hercules ¿no?

Acabó la clase y Aladdin seguía tan confuso como antes, y para empeorarlo, en el descanso entre la segunda y tercera hora, apareció un profesor diciendo:

- ¡Chicos! Ya han llegado los estudiantes de intercambio desde Grecia – Al oír esta palabra Aladdin se sobresaltó y escuchó atentamente sin hacer ni caso a Jasmine que le estaba empezando a hablar. – Ahora van a ir entrando y presentándose ellos mismos, van a estar con nosotros tres semanas, así que por favor llevaros bien con ellos que no quiero líos.

Aladdin se fijó atentamente en cada uno de ellos. Todos se presentaban decían su nombre sus gustos y el nombre con la persona con la que se iban a quedar, el aludido levantaba la mano y se sentaban juntos. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Y el último en pasar hizo que se hundiera en su silla rojo como un tomate.

- Soy Hercules, mi afición es salvar a damiselas en apuros, y estoy con Aladdin – sabía que diría eso, ¡mierda! ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Todos en la clase lo miraban esperando que levantara la mano. Y resignado, esto fue lo que hizo. Hercules sonrió ampliamente cogió una silla y se sentó al lado de Aladdin.

- ¿Qué se supone que es esto? Que significa… ¿intercambio? – preguntó Hercules nada más sentarse. Aladdin ya no podía más, por un lado estaba Hercules, compartiendo con él una mesa y por ello muy cerca de él. Y por otro lado Jasmine le miraba confusa, y es que le había dicho que no se apuntaría a ese intercambio para estar más tiempo con ella.

Hercules no tenía ni idea de que significaba intercambio, pero había seguido con éxito a Aladdin y ahora podría observarlo de cerca. Aunque no le estaba haciendo mucho caso desde que había entrado una mujer y se había puesto a escribir jeroglíficos extraños en una pared. Parecía ser una especie de clase donde la mujer explicaba lo que fuera que estaba explicando.

Hercules se aburría y no se le ocurrió nada mejor que hacer que divertirse con Aladdin un poco. Con su mano empezó a tocarle la pierna de manera suave. Al contacto Aladdin dio un pequeño saltito y le miró con cara enfadada, pero en ningún momento dijo que parase, así que… no lo hizo.

La mano de Hercules no le estaba haciendo sentir mal a Aladdin, en realidad era todo lo contrario. Cada vez se acercaba más a la unión de sus piernas y Aladdin ya se estaba olvidando donde estaba. Y entonces, Hercules le empezó a acariciar la entrepierna, Aladdin no pudo reprimir un pequeño gemido, que por suerte nadie oyó. Y cuando creía que eso no iría a más, Hercules le metió la mano en los pantalones.

El roce simplemente se sentía estupendo, y en lo único que podía pensar era en besar los carnosos labios de Hercules que sorprendentemente ahora parecían apetitosos. La mano de Hercules rodeó con fuerza su miembro y empezó a moverla. Aladdin ya no podía callar los gemidos, pero en ese instante solo veía la cara de Hercules y solo pensaba en él. La mano empezó a ir más deprisa y en el momento que estaba llegando al límite gritó:

- ¡Hercules! – acto seguido toda la clase si giró a mirarle esperando algún tipo de información adicional - ¡deja de… mover la pierna! Me pones nervioso.

- No creo que esa sea razón para gritarle – espetó la profesora – deberías tener más modales con las personas del intercambio Aladdin

- Si claro profesora, lo siento – la profesora le miro con cara de pocos amigos pero prosiguió con su clase.

Aladdin le miró con la misma cara a Hercules, y le susurró:

- Luego hablamos.

Al terminar la última clase Aladdin ya había recogido todo y se fue corriendo para no tener que acompañar a Jasmine a su casa sobre todo después de lo que había pasado en matemáticas. Así que se llevó a Hercules a su casa. Allí lo sentó en el sofá para hablar claramente de lo que no podía hacer.

- Hercules ¿por qué se supone que me has hecho eso en la clase?

- Me aburría, tú parecías aburrido también y no encontré mejor manera de divertirnos. – y se acercó un poco más a Aladdin, puede ser que estuviera loco y que había que vigilarle, pero mientras, podía jugar un poco.

- ¡Divertirnos! ¡Ha sido el momento más vergonzoso de mi vida!

- ¿Es que no te gustó? –Hercules le había dado a Aladdin en su punto débil. Este se quedó callado mirando a otro lugar, momento que aprovechó Hercules para acercarse un poco más. De repente aplastó algo en el sofá y una caja delante de él empezó a dar luz.

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó intrigado Hercules

- ¿Es que ni siquiera sabes lo que es una televisión?- Aladdin ya se estaba empezando a enfadar, no parecía que Hercules fuera un loco, sino alguien que le estaba tomando el pelo. Pero al mirar la cara de Hercules vio de verdad sorpresa y un poco de miedo, pero no podía ser verdad que fuera el hijo de Zeus. – Nos sirve para entretenernos o informarnos sobre lo que pasa en el mundo.

Y en todo lo que quedaba de tarde Hercules no despegó sus ojos de la pantalla. Eran las diez cuando Aladdin escuchó un grito:

- ¡Soy yo! La caja me está sacando a mí, de bebé, cuando estaba con mis padres ¡mira es Pegaso!

Aladdin fue corriendo a ver qué pasaba. La película de la noche era Hercules de Disney, que asombrosa casualidad… Hercules estaba histérico andando de un lado a otro. Eso iba a ser divertido, ¿Cómo se comportaría al ver su "propia vida"?

Los dos se sentaron en el sofá y se pusieron a ver la película, Hercules se estaba quedando literalmente blanco. Y Aladdin… también, hay que decir que Aladdin nunca había visto esa película, ni siquiera había visto antes el aspecto de Hercules. Se pasó toda la película del Hercules de la pantalla al Hercules que se sentaba a su lado. Su parecido era realmente impresionante. Estaba empezando a pensar que "Hercules" ERA Hercules.

Después de la película pusieron un pequeño reportaje sobre la antigua Grecia, con lo cual Hercules empezó a ser consciente de que ya no estaba en ella y que algo lo había llevado a una época futura.

Los dos hombres se miraron asombrados

- Tú… ¿no estás loco? – Preguntaron a la vez

- ¿Por qué debería estar yo…? – preguntó esta vez solo Aladdin

Al darse cuenta de todo el malentendido empezaron a reírse a carcajadas. Después cada uno habló un poco sobre sus costumbres, y el decir poco significa que estuvieron hasta las cuatro de la madrugada hablando.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir ya, creo que con lo que me has contado me sobra para sacar un diez en historia clásica, si diera esa asignatura…- Aladdin frotándose los ojos intentó terminar la conversación para poder dormir dos horas.

- ¿Qué es lo que estudias?- Aunque Hercules no parecía tener nada de sueño, eso de no cansarse levantando toneladas le vuelve hiperactivo.

- Económicas- Respondió Aladdin con una sonrisa

- Pues no parece muy divertido…- Hercules lo había probado en sus propias carnes

- Ya, la carrera no lo es mucho, pero cuando pille a esos ricachones robando a pobres, meterlos en la cárcel… eso va a ser muy divertido.- En la cara de Aladdin asomaba una sonrisa maliciosa.- Bueno, yo me voy a MI cama tu QUÉDATE en el sofá

- Pero… yo pensé que con lo que habíamos…

- NI lo menciones, yo tengo novia, y no puedo hacerle esto.- Pero sin hacerle el menor caso Hercules se acercó a él, Aladdin no podía mover ni un músculo, un extraño efecto que le producía el griego.

- Entonces por qué me dejas hacer esto

- ¿El qué…?- y al preguntar había girado la cara hacia Hercules. Este le agarró con la mano la barbilla y besó suavemente a Aladdin. Este por su parte intentaba pensar en algo que no fuera ese beso, pero rápidamente olvidó lo que trataba de conseguir. Y respondió al beso agarrándole de la cintura.

Gracias a los dioses que Filoncetes le había eseñado algo de ligar, parecía que le daba resultado, aunque no pasara lo mismo con el pobre Filoncetes.

Aladdin estaba completamente metido en el beso, al que se habían añadido pequeñas caricias por debajo de las camisetas, podía tocar todos los músculos perfectos de Hercules. Los dos se tiraron en el sofá, Hercules estaba dispuesto a llegar más lejos que eso, pero al despegar sus labios de los de Aladdin para empezar a besarle la oreja, este se despertó del hechizo.

- Creo que va siendo hora de que me vaya a dormir.

Hercules pensó que entonces Aladdin se iría y con él el delicioso calor de su cuerpo. No podía estar más equivocado, Aladdin se acercó más a él, le abrazó y cerró los ojos. Esa noche (o lo que quedaba de ella) el calor de Aladdin era todo suyo, y no pensaba desperdiciarlo en algo tan inservible como dormir.

Espero que os haya gustado y escribáis Reviews! Serán muy agradecidos! si no recibo ninguno no sé si seguiré con la historia ahora que he empezado una de Draco/Ron.

Por cierto, esta historia también la estaba escribiendo para _**Héroes y Príncipes**_ un foro de slash crossovers entre hombres Disney, pero no sé por qué no me deja entrar en la página, así que solo lo pondré en fanfiction. (por si se pasa alguien del foro…)

Y ante todo ¡Gracias por leerlo! ^^


End file.
